Cutting systems utilize a combination of saws and conveyors to shape workpieces to be used, for example, as components for trusses that are used in the construction industry. The workpieces include cords and webs that are comparable to rafters, joists and braces. A workpiece may require up to four separate cuts before being properly shaped for a particular application. For example, a web requires two cuts at one end of the workpiece and another two cuts at the other end of the workpiece. The workpiece is generally lumber having dimensions of 11/2" thick, 4" wide to 12" wide, and 20' long.
Traditional cutting systems utilize a chain feed to move the workpiece through the saws. The movement of the chain feed and workpiece during the cutting process is dangerous to an operator. The most likely danger being where the operator would become entangled in the chain feed while the saws are operating.
Generally, at least two people are required to operate the cutting system where one person positions the uncut workpiece at a front end of the saws while a second person located on the opposite side of the saw receives the workpiece that has been cut. Of course, the cutting system is inherently dangerous when there is more than one operator handling a workpiece during the cutting operation.
Operating a cutting system also requires valuable time and effort on the operator's part to determine the correct location of each cut. It is not uncommon for the operator to make several measurements before the cutting operation on a workpiece is finished. Even the cutting systems that are computer aided require operator training before the operator is able to efficiently utilize the cutting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,161, issued to Kurk, discloses a woodpiece cutting apparatus that has a saw located on each side of a 2".times.4" piece of lumber. The lumber is moved along a guide into a cutting position where the piece to be removed is secured by a movable holder at the end of the guide. An operator in positioning the lumber must separately measure the location of each cut, which can be time consuming and lead to quality control problems by removing too much or little from the lumber. Also, the operator must rotate the lumber to make cuts at the other end of the lumber.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cutting system that safely secures a workpiece during the cutting operation. Also there is a need to correctly and easily position the workpiece onto the cutting system prior to cutting. These and other needs are addressed by the cutting system of the present invention.